The OpenCall Media platform, available from Hewlett-Packard Company, can be used to realise a voice processing platform, that is, an automated or computer aided telephony system capable of handling a great number of simultaneous calls or circuits and servicing those calls or circuits using a number of voice menus of voice applications. The OpenCall media platform provides, in essence, an interactive voice response system.
It is well known within the art that the load on a voice platform can vary dynamically depending upon the operations currently being performed by the platform in response to services requested by callers or users and in response to the number of calls placed to the platform. For example, a number of callers simultaneously deciding to use voice recognition will increase the load on any voice recognition processors and software. Consequently, platform stability becomes influential in ensuring platform availability and maintaining an expected quality of service.
It is an object of embodiments of the present invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.